The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices require etching features of different aspect ratios.
During semiconductor wafer processing, sometimes features of widely different widths are etched into an etch wafer. As the features are etched, the different widths cause aspect ratio dependent etching, which causes the features of different aspect ratios to etch at different rates. Such aspect ratio dependent etching may cause detrimental results.